Secret Agent Men
by Araea Swiftwind
Summary: They always said not to fraternize with the enemy, but what if that enemy was your only ticket in? With the cure for the lethal disease, Geostigma, hanging in the balance, Sephiroth and Leon might have to throw the rules out the window. -Sephiroth.x.Leon-
1. ShinRa Briefing

Secret Agent Men

Chapter One: ShinRa Briefing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, the locations of their missions, or the rights to Tanaka Pharmaceuticals, as I used the name without knowledge of a company of such a description. If any references to things that happen in this story are similar, or the same as events that actually happened, that is purely coincidental. The plotline for this story was thought up by one of my loyal fans and is in fact her property, though she is letting me use it here.

Warning: This story will contain, at the very least, mild yaoi (boy on boy action sex). There may be mention of murder, and scenes depicting deaths. If any of the things mentioned above make you squeamish, please do not read and flame this story. You have been warned!

A/N-1: This is a commission for Fran. She won a contest I held in _Don't Hide From Me!_, and her prize is this wonderful (if I do say so myself) story. It hopefully won't be too long, but it will be several chapters. The next chapter will cover the other side of the story. The POV flipping should continue for at least the first four chapters, including this one. For clarification, this chapter is Sephiroth's POV, and the next will be Leon's. Then, it will go back to Seph, then back to Commander Kitty (borrowed from another really good story on that I can't seem to find right now). Ok, enough of my rambling for now, just read and review.

* * *

The wind was howling around the outside of the dark building. It seemed uninhabited. In a small room on the forty-first floor a tall man and a seated man were still. Behind the tall man, two others were standing as sentries at the door. The seated man was none other than Rufus Shinra. He was the head of ShinRa Corporation. His philosophy was to get things done, no matter the cost. The tall man was his best employee. Sephiroth Kinjo, the best assassin in all of Okinawa prefecture. In fact, Sephiroth was the best assassin in all of Tokyo.

But tonight, Rufus wasn't using Sephiroth as an assassin. Sephiroth was going to be sent out on a mission, one only he could complete. The place was Tanaka Pharmaceuticals, in the heart of Kyoto. Inside was the newest cure for Geostigma. Shinra was suffering from the disease, as were many thousands of others--men, women, and children alike. Shinra wanted Sephiroth to get the cure and bring it back, regardless of the fact that stealing the cure would be sentencing millions to death.

The hard part of the mission was the security. Sephiroth couldn't merely go in and kill the guards. It would arouse too much suspicion and shine an ugly light on ShinRa Corp. He had to use tact and discretion to complete his mission. Inside Tanaka Pharmaceuticals was a large, underground laboratory, ran by Professor Hojo. The only way into the lab was through a large, solid lead door. No less than three men manned the door at all times. Every twenty minutes a new man was placed on watch, and ten minutes after, one of the previous men would leave. If the company's alarms went off, twenty to thirty men were summoned to the laboratory to protect the cure. The only way to gain entrance to the high security lab was to have clearance from the President himself…or to get in with one of the lab techs.

Rufus Shinra wanted Sephiroth to get in good with the President. If, and only if, that failed was he to exploit the lab techs and gain entrance that way. Time was not a large factor. Sephiroth needed to make sure he did a good job and left no tracks. If he were to fail in this mission and cast an unflattering light upon ShinRa, he would be terminated immediately. Sephiroth was told that there would probably be others looking to steal the cure. He should be on his guard. He was by no means allowed to fraternize with the enemy, regardless of whether or not it would help him get closer to the goal. Especially not if that enemy was a SeeD from Garden.

After Sephiroth's debriefing, he bowed low to his boss and left the building, followed by the two Turks that had been standing sentry at the door. They were now his protection, at least until he left for his mission. As the rounded a corner in the narrow hallway, two other Turks were walking the opposite direction—Shinra's new bodyguards. The man and woman nodded to the two men flanking Sephiroth and were on their way. Sephiroth ignored them both.

Once out of the building, Sephiroth made for his car. The two Turks stopped him before he went two feet. The refused to let him go alone, and they knew his car was only a two-seater. They suggested that the three of them take the company car instead. Sephiroth gave them a glare that could melt through titanium and continued on to his care. The Turks reluctantly gave and up contented themselves with following in the other vehicle.

It took approximately twelve minutes to get from ShinRa Corp. to Sephiroth's sparse apartment. He was never in town long enough to really enjoy his place, so it was very frugally furnished. There was a chair and side-table in the living room, a small table with two pillows in the dining room, and a small bedroom with only a rolled-up futon. The Turks entered the apartment after Sephiroth and fought briefly over the single chair. The argument ended as soon as Sephiroth sent them another one of his death glares.

Sephiroth told the two incompetent fools that he was going to bed, and if they touched anything of his other than the chair and the pillows around the table that he would personally see to their slow and painful demises. With a gulp, both men nodded their understanding.

* * *

A/N-2: Okay, so here are my usual after-story notes. If you liked this, make sure that there are five reviews on this story and I'll give you the next chapter. Or, if Fran twists my arm, it might be sooner. (But I'm still gunning for those reviews!)

**Next Chapter: Garden Briefs**


	2. Garden Briefs

Secret Agent Men

Chapter Two: Garden Briefs

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, the locations of their missions, or the rights to Tanaka Pharmaceuticals, as I used the name without knowledge of a company of such a description. If any references to things that happen in this story are similar, or the same as events that actually happened, that is purely coincidental. The plotline for this story was thought up by one of my loyal fans and is in fact her property, though she is letting me use it here.

**Warning:** This story will contain, at the very least, mild yaoi (boy on boy action sex). There may be mention of murder, and scenes depicting deaths. If any of the things mentioned above make you squeamish, please do not read and flame this story. You have been warned!

**A/N-1:** Hooray, the second chapter. Woo! That means I made it to five reviews! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. (More notes at the bottom.) On to the story!

* * *

There were so many people milling around Garden that Leon was getting annoyed just looking at them. It didn't help that he was late for a meeting with Cid Cramer, the President and owner of Garden. As Leon pushed several people out of his way, he thought on how he got involved with Garden in the first place.

As a small child, Matron Edea Cramer took care of him, as well as several other children. Leon's parents had died early, and all he had left in life was his two older sisters, Elle and Rinoa. At about five, both of the girls were taken from the orphanage and adopted to parents who wanted little girls. They got to stay together, while Leon was left alone. At the age of ten, Cid decided that Leon should go and live with him in Hiroshima.

Moving in with Cid wasn't a bad thing, not really. Leon had a good life with the man. He had private tutors to teach him, had a room all to himself, and had anything and everything he could ever want…except his little sisters. Even though Leon was well taken care of, he was still alone. No one around him ever seemed to notice his pain…his loneliness.

Regardless of the emptiness he began to feel, living without his sisters, he grew into a strong man. A man worthy of his "father's" love. Cid was so proud of Leon. Proud enough, in fact, to make him the head of the PAS, or Political Assassination Squad. Leon was the head of the PAS for two years before he received the mission that would change his life forever.

Shaking his head to clear it, Leon once more focused on the task at hand. Move through Garden as quickly as possible and get to the meeting with Cid before the older man could become angered. Top priority. Taking a deep breath, Leon prepared himself for that task. Then, he sprung. He ran at full speed through the corridors, hitting no one, being seen by no one. Over the years he had trained with masters at the art of stealth, and now he was a master too.

In only a few minutes, Leon had managed to arrive at Cid's office, with plenty of time to spare. Knocking quickly, Leon was given access to the room, thanks to Cid's secretary. Cid was seated at his desk in the next room, and in front of that was where Leon positioned himself. With a nod in Leon's direction, Cid welcomed him and bid him to sit. Leon did.

"There is a reason I called you here today, my son." Cid started. He had a folder open on the desk in front of him, and in big, bold red lettering, TOP SECRET was written across the pages housed within. "I have a mission for you. This one is unique. You will not be working with the team. I need you to do this mission alone. Do you accept?"

Leon looked stoically at his "father", and then nodded his head quickly. He knew not what the mission was, but did know that his father was serious about needing him to do the mission. Regardless of what the specs were, Leon would do this, and do it well. As far as he was concerned, his life depended on it.

Cid gave his "son" a small, reserved smile and continued explaining the mission. "You will be infiltrating Tanaka Pharmaceuticals. Held within is a top-secret cure for Geostigma. I need you to go in and kidnap Professor Hojo, the scientist in charge of creating the cure, as well as taking the cure itself. In order for you to complete this mission without getting caught, or shining an unfriendly light on Garden, you will need to get in with someone who has level one clearance to the lab. I do not want you to kill anyone if you do not have to. Do you understand me?"

Leon took a second to take in all of the information presented to him, then nodded his head twice in understanding. He then motioned for Cid to continue. He knew that the explanation wasn't over.

"Good. Now, I will explain the security measures. The guards change every ten and twenty minutes. Every twenty minutes, a new guard comes to make sure the door to the lab is secure. Ten minutes later, one of the previous guards leave. There is never a time when the door is unmanned, so gaining access will be tricky. If, for some reason the alarms go off, thirty men will come to aid the door guards. If that happens to you, get out. The mission will have been compromised, and there will be no salvaging it. But I have faith in you. My warning will be unnecessary.

"This mission, since it is so delicate in nature, should take you months to complete. You need to make yourself familiar in the building. You need to get to know your coworkers. Then you need to breach the system and complete the mission. If, for any reason, something goes wrong, notify me immediately and get out. We will find another way, unless the mission is compromised completely.

"There is one more warning I must give you, son. ShinRa will be sending someone to take the cure as well. Do not, for any reason, allow him access to the cure. ShinRa wants it for himself. He does not care that his greed will send millions to their deaths. We are taking the cure so that it will be safe from him, and be administered by Professor Hojo at the Centennial Ceremony in Kobe. Also, do not get involved with anyone on this mission. I know you are a young man, and young men tend to have hormone issues, but leave that here. I trust you with my life, you know that, son. You leave first thing in the morning. Good Luck." With that, Cid turned around in his chair, looking out the window, signifying that the meeting was over.

Leon stood silently and said, "I will not fail you," before walking out the door and back to the house. Cid and Leon's home was a regal affair, with marble pillars and beautiful archways. It was very un-Japanese. But that didn't matter to either of the powerful men. The inside of the mansion was richly decorated, though very comfortable.

As Leon made his way to his room in the west wing, he mentally prepared himself for the mission ahead. All of his personal problems would be left behind, waiting for him to return. He looked around his room, and his eyes fell on the picture of his sisters. In the picture, they looked so sweet. But he knew that their lives were marred now. Both were infected with Geostigma. If Leon failed in this mission, he knew what that would mean for them. They would die, and it would be entirely his fault.

* * *

A/N-2: So, there was the second chapter of Secret Agent Men. It had been awhile since even looking at this story, and I felt really guilty because I owed this story to Fran, but I hadn't been working on it. Well, hopefully that will change. I have a new plan of attack. I won't update a chapter until I have the next one either a) started, b) mostly finished, or c) completed. I'm not sure yet which one, but just know that the next chapter is in existence. Heh. I hope you liked this story, and will continue reading this. I'll need six more reviews for this chapter to get you on to the next (making a total of 11 reviews)!!

Next Chapter: Take Me To Kyoto


	3. Take Me To Kyoto

Secret Agent Men

Chapter Three: Take Me To Kyoto

Disclaimer: Not Mine. At All. Seriously. The only think I own…is the computer that this was written on. Fran owns the plot, Square Soft or Square Enix or whoever owns the characters. Oh, I do own the name Tanaka Pharmaceuticals. Kinda. If there is an actually company in Japan named that, I swear I didn't steal it. I looked up Japanese names by prefecture and found it. The Tanaka part. Anyways, not mine, just borrowing, making no money.

Warning: I know very little about Japan, especially in terms of geography. I'm sorry…I'm not in college yet, and so I haven't had the chance to learn. Please forgive me. If anyone notices any errors in this story, especially in terms of Japanese mistakes, please let me know so that I can fix them, ok? For the rest of the warning, check back at chapter one. And remember, you are reading at your own risk.

A/N-1: Hello again! Well, this is chapter three. And, if you are reading this, then it means that we are at eleven reviews (or ten if Fran badgered me into it)! Hooray! Well, I don't want to bore you to death, so please, just read on to the story!!

-+-

Sephiroth woke in a foul mood. He had gotten little sleep due to the incessant bickering of his two "guards". The whole night they had been arguing over who had to sleep in the chair, and who got to sleep on the pillows. In the end, neither slept at all. Towards the wee hours of the morning, Sephiroth had finally managed to snag a few hours of sleep. Then, at seven in the morning, his two "guards" woke him up and told him it was time to go. The world sucked and deserved to burn in fiery torment.

Groggily getting up and walking into the bathroom, Sephiroth ignored the two men and took a long, leisurely shower. Scrubbing himself carefully, yet thoroughly, he sighed when he was finished. Then, he went into the kitchen, making himself a strong cup of oolong tea. Stealing the chair, he sat down and sipped it slowly. The guards were not pleased. Sephiroth really couldn't care less.

After two hours of Sephiroth slowly getting ready to leave, the two Turks managed to get him out the door and into the company car, which he would have to take on the mission. Sephiroth leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes. They remained that way until the party arrived at the train station. The assassin stretched languidly, then moved into the front seat while the Turks got out and on the train. He wasn't looking forward to this mission, but he knew it needed to be done.

The drive to Kyoto was a long one, and very uneventful. He had nothing but the radio to keep him company, but all he could get in on the damn thing was Enka crooners. He quickly flipped it off and drove on in silence. Using the time he had wisely, Sephiroth thought on how he would accomplish his mission. ShinRa told him that he was to befriend the president and gain clearance that way. However, he knew it wouldn't be that easy. The president was a hard man; one that surely knew ShinRa would be after his prized concoction.

Quickly, Sephiroth reviewed all of the information he currently had on Tanaka Pharmaceuticals: It was founded twenty years previously; the president was Xemnas Tanaka, the twin brother to founder Xehanort Tanaka; Tanaka had been secretly inventing cures and concoctions for nineteen of the twenty years the company had been open; the only people both Xemnas and Xehanort trusted to keep their secret were their twelve advisors, as well as Professor Hojo himself; the twelve advisors were Xigbar Tueno, Xaldin Mitsaki, Vexen Nanaka, Lexaeus Toshio, Zexion Kakurashi, Saix Huang-Jye, Axel Trane, Demyx LeRou, Luxord Worthington, Marluxia Jeantreax, Larxene Fushido, and Roxas Mayberry; two of the advisors also worked with Professor Hojo in the labs; there were many lab techs, but none of them were human; the computer system was called Tron, and controlled the entire lab.

With this information in mind, Sephiroth deduced that he would be forced to attempt to garner a position in the company so that he could gather more information on the company's weak points. If he did not have that information he would no succeed.

Shaking his head softly, Sephiroth tried to release his mind from worrisome thoughts for the moment. He looked out the window and noticed many rice paddies. Every now and again he would be able to spot a worker tending to the plants, or shooing wayward animals away. He did not envy them their filthy jobs. Being an assassin was not necessarily a glamorous job, but it was better than tending rice.

-X-

A/N-2: I know…crappy place to leave it off, but where I wanted to go after that would be a large scene jump…and I didn't want to do that yet. So, it will have to end here for now. In the next chapter, it will be Leon getting ready to rumble. Then, the chapter after that it is back to Sephiroth!! Once again, people, I need between 5 and 6 reviews to make me update. If you can't do it, then you can't read more. I know it might be mean, and some will call me cruel, but I am a review whore, and reviews let me know who is paying attention. It isn't like I can call on you guys like your teachers in class to see if you are still with me. So, if you want this poor writer to keep writing, leave her a review or six and let her know you care!!

Next Chapter: Race To Get In Place


	4. Race To Get In Place

Secret Agent Men

Chapter Four: Race To Get In Place

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, the locations of their missions, or the rights to Tanaka Pharmaceuticals, as I used the name without knowledge of a company of such a description. If any references to things that happen in this story are similar, or the same as events that actually happened, that is purely coincidental. The plotline for this story was thought up by one of my loyal fans and is in fact her property, though she is letting me use it here.

Warning: This story will contain, at the very least, mild yaoi (boy on boy action sex). There may be mention of murder, and scenes depicting deaths. If any of the things mentioned above make you squeamish, please do not read and flame this story. You have been warned!

A/N-1: Okay, so this is the fourth chapter. Finally we get here. I started this story quite a while ago, but it took me forever to be far enough along in the story to start posting it. But, I'm offsetting that by making a set number of reviews for each chapter. By sticking to that, I can measure out how long it will take to update each chapter. So far, I should have about 15 reviews. (I write the A/N before I post the story, so I don't know for sure…) That means that out of all of the people reading my story and loving it, only fifteen people found the time or effort to drop me a review. I don't ask for much. One- worders or one-liners are fine. Anyways, sorry to take up so much time. Please, enjoy this chapter!!

-X-

The stupid alarm clock began to trill loudly promptly at 6:45 in the morning. Leon was already in the bathroom taking his shower. The maid came in silently, turned off the alarm clock, and then made the bed. As she was working, Leon walked into his room purposefully from the adjoining bath. A slight blush crept up her cheeks as she noticed that he was wearing only a soft grey towel around his trim hips. Leon took no notice.

Only four steps away from the bathroom door there was an opening leading to the dressing room. Leon debated whether or not he wanted to get dressed in there, or tell the maid to leave so that he might have the freedom of his room. When the maid did not stop blushing at his state of undress, the decision was made.

"Miss Rikku, please take your leave. I do not need a worker of my father to ogle me as I dress. You may return upon my departure." The girl blushed crimson and fled from the room. Leon sighed and ran a hand through his damp chocolate locks. His room really didn't need the maid's attention. The only thing even remotely out of place was the slightly mussed bed. Everything else in the dark room was perfectly placed, as it always was.

Leon strolled into his dressing room and picked up the small stack of clothes he had set out the night before. Within the stack were his favorite articles of clothing. Once again near his bed, Leon laid the items out on the coverlet. His white shirt was pristine, as per usual. The shiny black leather pants gleamed. He smiled. His life seemed in order.

He took five minutes to dress and freshen up, then Leon headed downstairs to eat a light breakfast. As soon as the meal was finished, Leon would be taking off for Kyoto. He desperately needed to get started on his mission. Failure was not an option; therefore punctuality was key.

As Leon was wiping his mouth after his light meal, his cellular phone rang. A slight furrow formed between his brows, wrinkling the pale pink scar that resided there. He was unaware of the caller at that time of the morning. Not even Cid was awake yet.

"Squally, is that you?" a very feminine voice asked.

Leon's eyes widened, and the furrow was gone. A soft smile pulled at the corners of his lips, though no one was there to see it. "Yes, Elle. Who else would answer my phone?"

The older girl giggles as though she were ten years younger. "Oh, Squall. You are such a stick in the mud. If I were calling 'Noa, she'd pretend she were someone else. But not you, little brother. You're all business. Speaking of which, how is everything going?"

The smile grew a bit wider. "Everything is going wonderfully with Garden. I am actually supposed to be leaving for a mission right now."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry to keep you…"

"It's all right, Ellone. I can spare a few moments for my big sister. I woke up early today anyways." Leon spoke softly, placating his downtrodden sibling.

Ellone sighed audibly. "Are you sure, Squall? I don't want to make you botch up your mission…"

Leon sighed as well. "I'm positive, Elle. I can always make time for my sister. How's Rinoa?"

Ellone laughed gaily. "Oh, she's doing fine. Every once and a while the Geostigma flares up and she has a bad day, but she's taking it all in stride. She found someone, Squall."

Leon's smile slowly faded. "Who is he?"

"His name is Reno. He's from ShinRa. I know…you don't have to tell me. Getting involved with those blood-suckers is not a good idea…but she says it's love."

"Ellone," Leon began angrily. "Just promise me you'll look out for her, okay? Make sure Cloud knows it, too. I trust him to make sure that this Reno doesn't hurt my sweet sister."

Ellone's voice revealed that she was smiling. "He knows. And _you_ should know that we would never let someone hurt 'Noa. Especially Cloud. He understands how hard it was for you to entrust me to him. And he feels the same way. We're his family now, and no one hurts his family. Oh! Little Shiva needs a diaper change. I have to go now, Squall. Take care of yourself. If you need any help, Cloud is offering his services. I love you."

A shadow of Leon's smile came back to tease the corners of his mouth once again. "Alright, Elle. Love you too. Take care of everyone. Good bye." The phone clicked off and Leon let out a deep sigh. His sister was involved with the enemy. This didn't bode well for his mission.

A sound at the other end of the room caught Leon's attention. Cid had finally awoken. Leon looked at his watch and cursed quietly. He had lost half an hour talking to his sister. Hopefully he could still make it to Kyoto before ShinRa's assassin. Saluting his father briefly, Leon made his way out to his car. Everything was already loaded and waiting for him. With a rumble, the car started and he was on his way to Kyoto, praying that he would make it there first.

-X-

A/N-2: So, I actually managed to finish this chapter the same day I wrote the third chapter. I am amazed at myself. That means I just need to get to writing the fifth chapter, and I won't have to worry about anything for a little while. In regards to this chapter, I really liked the phone conversation between Leon and Ellone. While writing it I noticed an error I had made in chapter two. I had said that Ellone and Rinoa were Leon's younger sisters, when in fact they would have to be older to be adopted at five years old, leaving Leon alone. So, I went back and changed the second chapter so that it made sense. I also changed an issue I found in a repetitive word. I hope you super-loved this chapter. As usual, I will need at least 5 reviews to go on to the next chapter. (And I don't ask this because I don't appreciate this story, I just like reader participation. Reaching a review goal shows me that people are interested and they want to read more. Am I right?)

Next Chapter: I Hate Schmoozing


	5. I Hate Humanity

Secret Agent Men

Chapter Five: I Hate Humanity

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, the locations of their missions, or the rights to Tanaka Pharmaceuticals, as I used the name without knowledge of a company of such a description. If any references to things that happen in this story are similar, or the same as events that actually happened, that is purely coincidental. The plotline for this story was thought up by one of my loyal fans and is in fact her property, though she is letting me use it here.

Warning: This story will contain, at the very least, mild yaoi (boy on boy action [sex]). There may be mention of murder, and scenes depicting deaths. If any of the things mentioned above make you squeamish, please do not read and flame this story. You have been warned!

A/N-1: Well, it is that time again. Another chapter. I had originally thought to name this chapter: I hate schmoozing, but as I was writing this, I realized that it could not possibly fit with where this chapter was, and where it was going. So, I renamed it something that was infinitely more fitting. As you go on to read, you will see my point.

.X.-.X.-.X.-.X.

Sephiroth cursed. Loudly. He hated traffic. He hated cars. And he definitely hated commuting. There was an accident, and now traffic was backed up for miles and his estimated time of arrival in Kyoto was pushed back by four hours. How he hated humanity.

There were hundreds of cars around the silver-haired assassin, and all of them were filled with equally bored-looking people. None of them were extraordinary. None stood out. Sephiroth sighed and ran a perfectly manicured hand through his long hair. He was not looking forward to having to sit at a standstill on this road for four hours while the road crew tried to clean up the mess. At least he could use the time he was given for something useful.

Sephiroth pulled out his briefcase and slid out a pristine manila file folder. Within was information on every member of Tanaka Pharmaceutical's staff. Sighing once more, he got to work. By the time traffic was moving again, he hoped to have everything memorized. That should give him a leg up on his competition, as well as help him flawlessly execute his mission.

His reading was interrupted only a few moments later when a motorcyclist sped by from behind. The large bike nearly took of the company car's side mirrors. Leaning his head out the window ever so slightly, Sephiroth tried to get a look at who the idiot was. All he could see was brilliant blonde hair that defied all laws of gravity. A stranger, he was sure. It was better, he thought, to ignore the ignoramus and get back to his reading. Unfortunately, it wasn't so easy.

Sephiroth's mind continued to stray back to the odd person that nearly defaced his company car. Who could he have been? Sephiroth was not stupid; he knew that it would be next to impossible to know that man. But still, he wondered who he could be. The man had vibrant blonde hair. That hair was somehow held up at unnatural angles that seemed to defy all known laws of gravity. Sephiroth was sure he knew no one that fit such a description.

The man in question also rode on a very large motorbike. That in itself was odd. No one in Tokyo, or anywhere that he was aware of, rode motorcycles like that one. The machine was unique. The offender must have money. Or connections. But what kind of money, or connections, got you such a vehicle? Who would you have to know in order to have such a thing created?

Sephiroth was starting to get a headache from all of the thinking he was doing that was wholly unrelated to his mission. He cursed himself for his momentary lack of discipline and went back to memorizing information that did relate to the mission. The sooner he knew what he was facing, the sooner he would be able to complete his task: Retrieve the cure for Geostigma without any fingers being pointed at ShinRa and return it unharmed to Rufus ShinRa for his immediate use.

Within the next hour, Sephiroth was confident that he had completed his first goal. He was certain that he had memorized all of the information contained within the manila folder. The next step was figuring out what to do with that information. There were twelve people total that Sephiroth might have to kill secretly. Each person had a specialty, but those were not included within the information he had been given.

Sephiroth deduced that he would have to spend some time learning the individual quirks of each chair member, as well as the good professor. If he could not know them, he could not kill them if and when the time came. That would be unacceptable. Failure was not an option. If he failed, he was weak, and he deserved the fate that awaited that failure.

Cars began moving again, and Sephiroth knew that soon, he would be comfortably situated in Kyoto devising plans to breach Tanaka Pharm and walk away from his mission. He just needed a place to think, and time to sleep in his ideas. Peace and quiet, along with a little more information, was all he needed to get his job done.

Sephiroth received a good omen just before he reached the Kyoto city limits; he saw the odd man on the impossible motorcycle again. He knew that it could only mean that all would go well with his case. As he passed the man, Sephiroth gave him a slight wave. The motion was no more than a minute flick of his hand in the blonde's direction. The man waved back. Sephiroth smiled, knowing that he would do well.

.X.-.X.-.X.-.X.

A/N-2: So, I realized that I have not been getting as much feedback as normal anymore. I am unsure as to why that is, but it makes me a little sad. Is it because I ask you, my readers, to review every chapter? It is because I set limits on how many reviews it will take to get me to release my hostage chapters? Is it something, perhaps, that I have said that offended you all out there? Whatever the reasons for this sudden decrease in reader response, it is causing me to doubt the reason to post this story online. If no one is reading, why share this story with anyone other than the one that asked for it to be written? Don't get me wrong, I love this story and writing it is exciting, but I hate doing things for no reason. I am going to ask that if you want to continue seeing this story posted online, that you leave me a review telling me so. If I don't get any reviews, I will know that no one wants to read this story anymore.


End file.
